Hitman: Codename 47
Hitman: Codename 47 je prvá hra z Hitman série. IO Interactive ho vyvinul v Dánsku a publikoval ho Eidos Interactive, vydali ho v roku 2000 na platformu Windows. Hlavný predstaviteľ bol ľudský klon, známy ako Agent 47. Preukazuje len veľmi málo emócií a existuje, len kvôli tomu, aby vykonával nájomné vraždy pre International Contract Agency s Dianou Burnwoodovou, ako jeho manažér. Príbeh sa odohráva už v jeho dospelosti, keď utiekol z blázinca a začal svoju prácu ako nájomný vrah. Príbeh Počiatok Hitmana Hra začína s tajomným hlasom, ktorý hovoril cez reproduktor. Ten hlas prebudil 47, ktorý bol pripútaný k svojej posteli v uzamknutej vypchanej cele. Popri tom ako tajomný hlas rozprával, reťaze a dvere sa otvorili. Hlas povedal 47, že je niekto komu môže veriť a pokračovať v jeho nasledujúcich úlohách. S hlasom, ktorý ho viedol, sa naučil prekonávať rôzne prekážky, používať mnoho druhov zbraní a nakoniec ho naučí používať prevleky, aby získal slobodu a uniknúť. Pri ceste von z blázinca, aj keď ho zahliadla bezpečnostná kamera, unikol aj tak. Na druhej strane kamery, v monitorovacej miestnosti, silueta nejakej postavy, ktorá sa pousmiala, pri odchode 47. Rýchly posun vpred o rok neskôr, čiže to už bol rok 2000. 47 bol ubytovaný v hoteli, díval sa na scenériu Hong Kongu. Popri tom ho prerušil jeho notebook a ďalej mu venoval pozornosť. Prišla mu správa, od Diany Burnwood, jeho manažér v International Contract Agency. Správa obsahovala detaily, ako zabiť vodcu silného Red Dragon Triad, Lee Honga. S novým zmyslom účelu sa rozhodol využiť svoje nebezpečné schopnosti na prácu, ako nájomný vrah. Vražda Draka Jeho misiou bolo zabiť Lee Honga, ale bol veľmi silný a veľmi chránený, že aj keby sa mu ho podarilo zabiť ho v takomto stave, bolo by nemožné sa dostať z Hong Kongu živý. Nakoniec, 47 ho mal oslabiť svojou cestou, znížením jeho autoritou a zničiť vzťahy s ostatnými organizáciami. 47 múdro využil Blue Lotus Triad, blízky gang, a obrátil ich proti Red Dragon Triad, tak, že zabil vyjednávačov z oboch gangov, aby to vyzeralo, že to urobil ten druhý gang. Aby pokračoval v znižovaní jeho sily, zabil šéfa Hong Kongskej polície, ktorý mu zariaďoval ochranu, ale po jeho vražde od neho odstúpila aj polícia a jeho ochrana bola preč. Sila Red Triad pomaly klesala, Lee Hong vyčistil ochranu a umožnil 47 zabiť ho v jeho vlastnom sídle, bez toho aby o tom ktokoľvek vedel. Vitajte v džungli Jeho budúce misie vyžadujú, aby cestoval do Kolumbijskej džungle s cieľom eliminovať Pabla Ochoa, obávaný drogový lord. Hovorilo sa o ňom, že mal 9 životov. Rovnako ako Lee Hong, bol dobre strážený. Na to aby sa dostal do jeho sídla, potrebuje aby spolupracoval s U'wa kmeňom, ktorý mali tajný priechod, ktorá mu umožnila, aby sa dostal do kempu. Ako odmenu za to, že kmeňu našiel ich drahocenný idol, dali 47 prístup k tajnému tunelu. Po prekonaní tunela bol kemp priamo pred ním. Pomocou prevlekov, bol schopný sa dostať do vnútra kempu. Avšak, Pablo konfrontoval 47 a s pripraveným guľometom v rukách začala prestrelka. Drogový lord nebol sám, ktorý padol. Jeho tábor bol onedlho po jeho smrti roztrieštený na kusy. Tradícia z obchodu Nová misia onedlho prišla, teraz musel zavraždiť Frantza Fuchsa, terorista, ktorý bol pripravený zbombardovať termálne kúpele aj s hotelom, kde predstavitelia mnohých veľkých národov prišli na mierovú konferenciu. Jeho klient požadoval od 47, aby zabil Frantza a vzal bombu. Narozdiel od jeho predchádzajúcich cieľov, Frantz Fuchs nebol silný a ani dobre strážený. To dávalo 47 možnosť ľahšie ho zabiť a zobrať bombu so sebou. Raj pašerákov zbraní Misie 1. Training 2. Kowloon Triads in Gang War 3. Ambush at the Wang Fou Restaurant 4. The Massacre at Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant 5. The Lee Hong Assassination 6. Find the U'wa Tribe 7. The Jungle God 8. Say Hello to My Little Friend 9. Traditions of the Trade 10. Gunrunner's Paradise 11. Plutonium Runs Loose 12. The Setup 13. Meet Your Brother Ciele ○ Two Red Dragon Negotiator ○ Blue Lotus Emissary ○ Unnamed Blue Lotus Triad members ○ Hong Kong Chief of Police ○ Lee Hong ○ Pablo Ochoa ○ Frantz Fuchs ○ Arkadij Jegorov ○ Dr. Kovacs ○ Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer ○ Mr. 48's VIPs ○ Blue Lotus Emissary ○ Lei Ling ○ Agent Smith ○ Chieftain's brother ○ Ivan Zilvanovitch ○ Agent Smith Zbrane Strelné zbrane ○ AMT 1911 'Hardballer' ○ Beretta 92 ○ Desert Eagle Mark XIX ○ Luger P08 ○ Derringer ○ Heckler & Koch MP5 ○ Heckler & Koch MP5SD ○ IMI Uzi ○ Kalashnikov AK-47 ○ Kalashnikov AK103 ○ M16A2 ○ Blaser Jagdwaffen R93 Sniper ○ Karabin Snajperski Walther WA2000 ○ US Army M60 ○ M134 Minigun ○ Franchi PA3/215 ○ Mossberg Persuader Shotgun ○ Sawn-off Shotgun Zbrane na blízky útok ○ Fiber Wire ○ Oyabun knife ○ Pentagon knife ○ Kitchen knife ○ Meat Cleaver ○ Poison Syringe Ďalšie ○ Poison ○ Bomb Niektoré zbrane mali iba NPC a nie hráč: ---○ Stun Gun ---○ Blowgun ---○ Chinese Sword Drobnosti Kategória:Hitman: Codename 47